Doctor Who
[[Arquivo:Doctor Who in five languages - BBC Worldwide Showcase|thumb|right|335 px|Vídeo usado pela BBC Worldwide para demonstrar a relevância global de Doctor Who]] Doctor Who pode ser considerada tanto a série de TV quanto a franquia multimídia global criada e controlada pela BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). A série se concentra em um viajante do tempo chamado de "o Doutor", que vem da raça dos Senhores do Tempo. Ele viaja através do espaço e do tempo em uma máquina do tempo chamada de TARDIS. Esta nave - que do lado de fora, se parece com uma cabine de telefone da polícia de Londres - possui dimensões quase infinitas dentro de si. A nave se tornou um item tão icônico na cultura britânica que passou a ser propriedade intelectual da BBC ao invés de pertencer aos verdadeiros criadores, a polícia de Londres. Para conseguir acomodar as mudanças no elenco, a narrativa permite que o Doutor se regenere em, essencialmente, uma nova pessoa quando necessário. O elenco é completado graças à um ou mais "companions ", geralmente mulheres. Em média, o elenco principal se reformula completamente a cada três ou quatro anos - um fator muito importante para a longevidade do programa. A série possui dois - alguns dizem três ''- grandes períodos de produção. A exibição original do programa foi de 1963 até 1989, e é geralmente chamada de "série clássica" ou "Classic Who". Uma tentativa fracassada de revivê-la, que surgiu de uma colaboração entre a BBC e a Universal, lançou em 1996 - mas o telefilme que resultou da colaboração é muitas vezes considerado parte da série clássica. A atual versão do programa - às vezes chamada de "New Who" - é produzida pela BBC Wales e exibida na BBC One desde 2005. Apesar da série clássica ser ternamente lembrada por fãs de uma certa idade, a série nova tem sido, consistentemente, bem mais popular entre o público, e é o drama com maior audiência na Grã-Bretanha - sem contar as novelas britânicas. A franquia vai além da série de TV, com spin-offs, audio dramas, livros e histórias em quadrinhos, além de todos os itens usados pelos personagens na série. HISTÓRIA DE ''DOCTOR WHO 'ORIGEM' Várias pessoas dividem o crédito por estabilizar Doctor Who em 1963, mas é geralmente aceito que a ideia original da série, além de alguns aspectos, como o conceito da TARDIS, o personagem do Doutor e o próprio título de Doctor Who, pertence ao canadense Sydney Newman, creditado como criador da também icônica série The Avengers. Outros envolvidos na criação do programa foram o diretor do setor de seriados da BBC Donald Wilson, o escritor C. E. Webber, o editor de roteiros David Whitman e a primeira produtora da série, Verity Lambert, primeira mulher a assumir tal cargo na BBC . thumb|Set do ferro velho e da TARDIS em An Unearthly Child Dois outros participantes notáveis no nascimento do programa foram Anthony Coburn e Waris Hussein, escritor e diretor, respectivamente, do primeiro arco, dividido em quatro partes, intitulado An Unearthly Child, cujo primeiro episódio foi exibido no dia 23 de novembro de 1963. A versão do primeiro episódio que foi exibida era na verdade a segunda montagem do episódio; uma versão anterior - intitulada The Pilot Episode pelos fãs - foi filmada semanas antes, porém rejeitada graças a vários problemas. A BBC permitiu a montagem de outra versão para poderem prosseguir. O primeiro episódio foi exibido no dia seguinte ao assassinato de John F. Kennedy, e teve que ser reexibido uma semana depois graças à uma queda de energia que atrapalhou a primeira exibição. Também importantes para criar a atmosfera do início da série foram os compositores Ron Grainer e Delia Derbyshire. Grainer escreveu a melodia básica do [[Tema de abertura de Doctor Who|tema de abertura de Doctor Who]] , e Derbyshire, com a BBC Radiophonic Workshop, transformou-o em uma pioneira peça de música eletrônica. Existem diversos arranjos para o tema, mas a melodia continuou a mesma durante a história do programa. Nenhuma nova música foi criada para a abertura, fazendo o tema de Grainer ser um dos que foi utilizado por mais tempo na história da televisão. An Unearthly Child introduziu a primeira encarnação do Doutor, interpretado por William Hartnell. Seus companions eram Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, interpreados por William Russell e Jaqueline Hill, respectivamente, e a neta do Doutor, Susan Foreman, interpretada por Carole Ann Ford. Os quatro formariam o elenco principal durante toda a primeira temporada e início da segunda. 'THE DALEKS' Após o primeiro episódio introduzir o conceito e os personagens, os restantes três episódios de An Unearthly Child abrangeram um enredo modesto envolvendo um grupo de homens das cavernas em tempos pré-históricos. A série começou a encontrar sua voz como uma série de ficção científica com o segundo arco, The Daleks por Terry Nation. Ele introduziu os Daleks, o inimigo recorrente mais icônico da franquia. A série começou a realmente decolar em popularidade com este arco, que ajudou a lançar a "Dalekmania" no Reino Unido, levando a brinquedos, o primeiro romance Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks, a adaptação do filme Dr. Who and the Daleks, e muitas sequências televisionadas, começando com The Dalek Invasion of Earth. 'PRIMEIRAS MUDANÇAS NO ELENCO' The Dalek Invasion of Earth também foi notável por apresentar a primeira mudança no elenco da série, com Carole Ann Ford abandonando seu papel como Susan Foreman. Ela foi substituída na semana seguinte por Maureen O'Brien como Vicki, o que estabeleceu o padrão de mudança dos companions. Os outros atores originais, William Russell e Jacqueline Hill, deixram a série alguns meses depois, na conclusão de The Chase, abrindo caminho para um novo companion, Steven Taylor, interpretado por Peter Purves. Ao longo das décadas, o tempo de serviço de diferentes companions variou de tão pouco quanto algumas semanas (com alguns sendo considerados companions depois de aparecer em um único episódio), até vários anos. Alguns atores voltaram para reprisar seus papéis anos e até mesmo décadas mais tarde (mais notavelmente Elisabeth Sladen como Sarah Jane Smith). 'UMA MUDANÇA DE IDENTIDADE' O próximo grande ponto de virada no programa ocorreu em 1966, quando o ator que interpretou o Primeiro Doutor, William Hartnell, deixou a série. Em vez de introduzir um novo personagem principal, substituir Hartnell sem nenhuma explicação ou simplesmente cancelar a série, os produtores, com a aprovação de Sydney Newman , escolheram estabelecer a capacidade do Doutor de se regenerar em uma nova pessoa quando ferido ou à beira da morte. Isto levou à dramática - e bem sucedida - transição para Patrick Troughton como o Segundo Doutor no final de The Tenth Planet, um arco que era em si notável pela introdução de um dos mais populares vilões recorrentes da franquia, os Cybermen. O experimento de regenerar o Doutor ocorreu novamente em 1970, com a introdução de Jon Pertwee como o Terceiro Doutor, uma medida que também coincidiu com a série mudando a exibição de preto e branco para colorida. Mais uma vez, esta foi bem sucedida e Doctor Who continuou a afirmar-se como uma instituição da TV britânica, embora tenha permanecido praticamente desconhecida nos mercados americanos. 'TARGET BOOKS' Em 1973, a Target Books relançou uma trilogia de romances da metade da década de 1960, e, em 1974, começou a lançar romances adaptados de episódios exibidos na TV. Em uma época em que gravar episódios ou lança-los em fita e DVD não existia, reprises de episódios eram raras e acreditava-se que vários episódios estavam perdidos, a coleção da Target se tornou muito popular e valorizada como um aspecto do crescimento da franquia; os livros foram publicados até a metade da década de 1990. Algo único na coleção da Target era que vários dos livros eram escritos pelos próprios escritores da série ou indivíduos fortemente envolvidos no backstage do programa, como Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, David Whitaker, etc., que trabalharam na edição de roteiros ou produção da série. No final da década de 1970, aproximadamente uma dúzia de romances da Target Books foram publicados nos EUA pela Pinnacle Books, com introduções do notável escritor de ficção científica Harlan Ellison, que aumentou o prestígio da franquia dizendo que a estimava mais do que Star Trek. 'OS ANOS DE TOM BAKER' A série continuou durante a década de 1970, com Tom Baker assumindo o papel de Quarto Doutor em 1974. Baker se tornou o mais icônico e popular ator de Classic Who. Isso ocorreu graças às frequentes reprises de episódios, que começaram durante sua época no programa. Ele foi o primeiro Doutor "jovem" e interpretou o personagem por mais temporadas - sete - do que qualquer ator até agora. Outros atores foram considerados o Doutor com "maior duração", mas sem aparições televisivas regulares. Perto do fim da era de Tom Baker, a BBC tentou criar um spin-oof, K9 and Company, mas não feito mais episódios além do piloto, A Girl's Best Friend. As exibições americanas de Doctor Who foram, inicialmente, muito ruins, com alguns canais exibindo versões com narrações explicando a história. Mas, no final da década de 1970, a Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) passou a exibir os episódios em sequência, e continuaria exibindo-os nos trinta anos seguintes e, em 2005, começou a exibir o revival da série. 'A ERA JOHN NATHAN-TURNER' Peter Davison sucedeu Baker, em 1981, como o Quinto Doutor, com o novo produtor, John Nathan-Turner. Com apenas vinte e nove anos quando começou na série, Davison foi, até a nomeação de Matt Smith como o Décimo Primeiro Doutor, em 2009, o ator mais jovem à interpretar o Doutor oficialmente. A tripulação da TARDIS do Quinto Doutor era mais jovem e contou com a morte do primeiro companion de longo prazo quando Adric morreu no final de Earthshock. Dois companions de curto prazo haviam morrido mais cedo em um arco, The Daleks' Master Plan, mas não tinha estado no programa mais do que algumas semanas; Adric esteve na série por cerca de um ano. A era de Davison foi marcada pela experimentação da BBC em termos de programação de transmissão. A série passou a ser exibida duas vezes por semana durante os dias de semana, de modo diferente do seu slot tradicional de sábado. Inicialmente, esta pareceu ser uma aposta bem sucedida. As classificações para o início das histórias de Davison foram a par, se não maiores, do que as de histórias posteriores de Tom Baker. Foi durante a era de Davison que a série marcou o seu 20º aniversário com o episódio de longa-metragem The Five Doctors. Este contou com todos os atores que interpretam o Doutor até aquela época (embora Hartnell e Tom Baker foram mostrados apenas em filme). Colin Baker substituiu Davidson como o Sexto Doutor em 1984. A BBC experimentou mudar o formato dos episódios, de 20 minutos para 45 minutos. Nathan-Turner também experimentou com a caracterização do Doutor, intencionalmente fazendo o Sexto Doutor inicialmente desagradável para poder criar uma nova dinámica. Nenhum dos experimentos funcionou. A era de Colin Baker foi marcada por severas ameaças à sobrevivência da série quando a BBC, citando baixos índices de audiência, anunciou que iria cancelar a série depois da temporada de 1985, a vigésima segunda. Após clamor imediato, a decisão foi modificada para se tornar um hiatus de dezoito meses. Durante o hiatus, esforços de fãs foram lançados para que a série voltasse mais cedo. Estes esforços incluiam a gravação de um especial para caridade chamado "Doctor in Distress" pelo elenco da série. A BBC Radio tentou preencher o hiatus produzindo o primeiro especial para o rádio, Slipback, estrelando Colin Baker. A série retornou em 1986 com um arco que durou a temporada inteira, The Trial of a Time Lord, mas com bastante reduzido tempo na tela. Quatorze episódios foram feitos para a temporada, contra treze na temporada anterior, mas a duração voltou a ser de 25 minutos por episódio. Isso é mais ou menos a metade da duração dos episódios atuais. 'O FIM DE UMA ERA' Apesar da série ter conseguido índices de audiência altos para que a BBC decidisse não cancela-la e renová-la para uma vigésima quarta temporada, o contrato de Colin Baker como o Doutor não foi renovado, e ele cedou o papel para Sylvester McCoy como o Sétimo Doutor em 1987. A série sobreviveu ao hiatus, mas nunca conseguiu os índices de audiência necessários para não ser cancelada, sempre sendo derrotada pelos índices de Coronation Street. Perto do fim, não alcançava a marca de três milhões de telespectadores, comparando com os onze milhões do pico da era de Tom Baker. Tentativas foram feitas para atualizar a envelhecida série deixando o personagem do Doutor mais sombrio através do que mais tarde foi chamado de Plano Cartmel (em homenagem ao então editor de roteiro Andrew Cartmel), e intruduzindo Ace, uma companion com um gênio nunca antes visto em um assistente. No mesmo ano que McCoy entrou na série, um filme independente feito por fãs, Wartime, foi lançado. Aproveitando uma brecha no licenciamento que permite que personagens - exceto o Doutor - possam ser licenciadas direto de seus criadores, este filme com John Benton foi o primeiro do que seria uma série de produções feitas por fãs que ajudaria a manter o universo de Doctor Who vivo depois de 1989. Durante a era de McCoy, a série celebrou seu 25º aniversário. Um dos arcos daquele ano, Remembrance of the Daleks, levou o Doutor de volta para 76 Totter's Lane, onde tudo começou em 1963. Seguindo a produção da vigésima sexta temporada, Nathan-Turner descobriu que a série não seria imediatamente renovada para uma vigésima sétima. Depois de McCoy gravar um monólogo para o final da temporada, o último episódio - a terceira parte do ironicamente intitulado Survival - foi exibido no dia 6 de dezembro de 1989, dando um fim aos a série após 26 anos sem sair do ar definitivamente. O escritório de produção de Doctor Who foi fechado no verão seguinte. Nunca ficou claro se a BBC havia realmente cancelado Doctor Who ''em 1989 ou apenas colocado-a em hiatus novamente. Um dos primeiros a confirmar que a séria havia sido cancelada definitivamente foi a co-estrela Sophie Aldred no documentário More than Thirty Years in the TARDIS. '"OS ANOS DESERTOS" O fim da produção ativa foi oficializado em 1990. O escritório de produção de Doctor Who foi fechado. A BBC nunca cancelou oficialmente a série. Simplesmente não fez mais episódios. Isso levou ao lançamento de uma indústria de spin-off. Esta indústria incluiu a primeira coleção de livros com histórias originais (a coleção New Adventures). A Target Books transformou em livro todos os arcos restantes e a marca se extinguiu em 1994. Existiram várias produções independentes com personagens e criaturas da série, mas nunca com o Doutor. Muitos de seus novos atores, escritores e diretores mais tarde se envolveriam com a série principal de Doctor Who, incluindo Nicholas Briggs e Mark Gatiss. Em 1993, a BBC tentou, sem muito esforço, fazer um especial para o trigésimo aniversário intitulado The Dark Dimension, com vários Doutores, mas o mesmo foi cancelado. Em vez disso, produziram um curta muito mal recebido, Dimensions in Time, que foi exibido durante a arrecadação de fundos para caridade do Children in Need e que se parecia com um crossover com a novela EastEnders. Para as histórias originais, New Adventures da Virgin Books começa onde Survival acaba. Nos cinco anos seguintes a coleção expandiu o mundo do Sétimo Doutor, e de Doctor Who, por possuir histórias com temas mais sombrios do que os que podiam ser mostrados na TV. Os livros também introuziram a personagem Bernice Summerfield, que inicialmente era uma companion do Sétimo Doutor. Com o tempo ela desenvolveu sua própria mini-franquia, que existe até hoje. A Virgin Books também lançou uma série de livros similar chamada de Missing Adventures, com os Doutores antigos. Um dos livros da New Adventures, Damaged Goods, foi escrito por um jovem escritor que mais tarde exerceria um papel muito importante na história de Doctor Who: Russell T. Davies. Outro futuro produtor da série, Steven Moffat, contribuiu com histórias curtas para a terceira linha da Virgin Books de Doctor Who, a Virgin Decalogs. Nesta época, Moffat também estreou em Doctor Who na TV ao escrever o especial/paródia The Curse of Fatal Death. Esse especial foi exibido como um arrecadador de fundos para o Comic Relief e estrelado por Rowan Atkinson, Richard E. Grant, Jim Broadbent, Hugh Grant e Joanna Lumley interpretando da Nona até a Décima Terceira regeneração do Doutor. '''O FALSO RECOMEÇO A "primeira interrupção" à franquia de Doctor Who acabou em 1996 com a tentativa de lançar uma série feita em uma co-produção entre EUA e Reino Unido. Um telefilme foi produzido para a Fox Network, intitulado Doctor Who, em que McCoy entrega o personagem para Paul McGann como o Oitavo Doutor. Nem um reboot nem uma recriação da série, o filme é uma continuação do programa. Enquanto o filme conseguiu um sucesso moderado na BBC, não conseguiu atingir índices suficientes para que a série continuasse nos EUA. McCoy, em uma entrevista ao Doctor Who Confidential, disse que o filme não fez sucesso nos EUA em parte porque os telespectadores que não eram familiarizados com a história de Doctor Who ficaram confusos em relação à primerira parte do filme, que lida com regeneração. 'DE VOLTA AO "DESERTO"' Na "segunda interrupção" foram lançados mais romances (agora publicados pela BBC, com o logo da BBC Books e sendo estrelados pelo Oitavo Doutor), mais produções independentes, uma série separada de livros sobre Bernice Summerfield e, em 1998, uma coleção de audiodramas licenciados oficialmente e produzidos pela Big Finish Productions. Diferente da produções independentes feitas em vídeo, a Big Finish podia utilizar os Doutores e companions da série. Com a exceção de Tom Baker, que não se juntaria a Big Finish antes de 2012, e Doutores que já haviam falecido, os audiodramas eram estrelados pelos atores originais. Em particular, a Big Finish produziu uma longa coleção de audiodramas para continuar as aventuras do Oitavo Doutor de McGann. A Big Finish também produziu uma série de audiodramas sobre Bernice Summerfield (e começou a publicar romances com a personagem quando a Virgin Books terminou sua própria série sobre ela), além de coleções spin-off sobre outras partes do universo de Doctor Who, como Dalek Empire, I, Davros, Sarah Jane Smith e Gallifrey. Muitos dos escritores, diretores e atores envolvidos nestes projetos mais tarde iriam trabalhar na série na TV. A BBC também criou novos projetos de mídia relacionados à Doctor Who durante este período, criando produções com a Big Finish e disponibilizando os livros da Virgin Books como e-books em seu site. 'O TRIUNFANTE RETORNO' Em 2003, para o 40º aniversário, a BBC lançou um webcast dividido em seis partes intitulado Scream of the Shalka, no qual Richard E. Grant foi introduzido como o Nono Doutor. Feita para ser uma continuação "oficial" da série, essa versão do personagem foi logo colocada no status de não-canon graças ao surgimento da nova série em 2005. A BBC surpreendeu os fãs em 2003 ao anunciar que seu escritório de produção galês, a BBC Wales, havia recebido um sinal verde para produzir uma nova série de Doctor Who. A série seria produzida por Russell T Davies e Julie Gardner. Nos meses seguintes, detalhes sobre a série emergiram. Fãs questionavam se a nova série seria uma continuação da original (uma vigésima sétima temporada) ou um reboot (como já havia ocorrido com Batlestar Galactica). O filme com Paul McGann ou o especial Scream of the Shalka contariam? Houve uma controvérsia inicial quando a cantora pop Billie Piper foi escalada como a nova companion. O novo logo da série irritou alguns fãs; a BBC News relatou que membros da equipe de produção haviam recebido ameaças de morte por isso. A decisão da BBC de renumerar a série a partir da primeira temporada em 2005 alimentou o debate sobre se a nova série seria uma continuação da antiga. A BBC indicou que isso era estritamente uma decisão comercial, e parte de uma estratégia para não alienar os novos telespectadores sugerindo que eles precisavam conhecer 26 anos de história da série. Doctor Who retornou na primavera de 2005. Christopher Eccleston assumiu o papel de Nono Doutor. Depois de uma incerteza inicial, foi estabilizado que a nova série era uma continuação da antiga. Os novos episódios retornaram Doctor Who à níveis de popularidade que não eram visto desde os anos de 1970 , e ganhou prêmios que a série original nunca havia recebido. A curta era de Eccleston no programa trouxe de volta a UNIT, os Autons, a Consciência Nestene, os Daleks e o Imperador Dalek de volta à televisão, além da introdução de Jack Harkness, que se tornaria um personagem recorrente a era de Russel T. Davies. Em março de 2006, a nova série foi exibida pela primeira vez nos EUA pelo SciFi Channel. O público abraçou a nova série, com Rose Tyler, interpretada por Billie Piper, em particular, se tornando uma das mais populares companions em Doctor Who. A série tropeçou um pouco dias depois de sua estréia em 30 de março, com o anúncio de que Eccleston sairia depois de uma única temporada. A BBC mais tarde pediu desculpas pelo momento que escolheu para fazer este anúncio. A era do sucessor de Eccleston, David Tennant como o Décimo Doutor, era dominada pelo relacionamento do Doutor com Rose Tyler, um vínculo mais estreito do que até mesmo o relacionamento de "professor e aluna" entre o Sétimo Doutor e Ace. A era de Tennant marcou o retorno de Sarah Jane Smith, no episódio School Reunion, que ficaria marcado como o episódio que estabeleceu de uma vez por todas que "New Who" era uma continuação direta da série que foi exibida de 1963 à 1989. A conexão também foi provada graças ao mini-episódio do Children in Need intitulado Time Crash, no qual Peter Davidson reprisou seu papel como o Quinto Doutor. A era de Tennant também foi marcada pelo retorno dos Cybermen, embora uma versão paralela dos mesmos. Relacionado a isso, a série começou a se aprofundar no conceito de multiverso com Rise of the Cybermen, um tópico que dominaria os episódios finais da quarta temporada em 2008. Desde o retorno da série à TV, Doctor Who ''so tornou uma enorme franquia. Foram lançados dois spin-offs de grande sucesso em sequência: Torchwood e The Sarah Jane Adventures, ambos centrados em torno das aventures de ex-companions. Houve também um terceiro spin-off, embora este não fosse produzido pela BBC, intitulado K9. Duas séries-documentários foram lançados com o retorno de ''Doctor Who: Doctor Who Confidential (2005-2011) e Totally Doctor Who (2006-2007), a qual produziu o primeiro arco animado para televisão intitulado The Infinite Quest, que foi lançado em 2007 e era estrelado por Tennant. Um segundo arco animado, Dreamland, foi lançado em 2009. A era de Tennant foi marcada também pelo início de uma nova tradição no final de 2005: os especiais de Natal, episódios que possuem como tema o feriado e são exibidos separadamente dos episódios regulares. Até dezembro de 2013, nove especiais do gênero foram exibidos. A série também possui vários mini-episódios, como o já mencionado Time Crash, para o Children in Need, e para o BBC Prom (Music of the Spheres). A conclusão da quarta temporada em 2008, que conectou todas as outras temporadas de New Who e contou com o retorno de Rose Tyler e outros companions, fez com que a série tivesse seus maiores índices de audiência em quase trinta anos. O finale foi seguido pelo especial de Natal de 2008, The Next Doctor, que incluiu uma cena - a primeira do tipo - na qual todos os dez Doutores, incluindo o muito debatido Oitavo Doutor interpretado por Paul McGann, foram mostrados, firmemente estabilizando o Oitavo Doutor em sua história pessoal. 'A TRANSIÇÃO' 2009 foi um ano de transição para Doctor Who ''em termos de produção e lançamentos. A temporada deste ano só teve quatro episódios, exibidos como especiais em abril, novembro, no Natal e no dia de Ano Novo de 2010. Estes especiais e um arco animado, Dreamland, marcaram as últimas aparições de David Tennant como o Décimo Doutor. A decisão de a série para fazer uma pausa após a quarta temporada foi, de acordo com Davies em seu livro The Writer's Tale, planejada desde a entrada de Tennant. Davies tinha a intenção de suavizar a transição entre seu tempo como show-runner e o de Steven Moffat, o qual foi convidado pelo próprio Davies para substituí-lo em seu posto de produtor executivo e escritor principal quando a série retornasse à sua exibição semanal em 2010. Tennant tirou vantagem dessa pausa para atuar em Hamlet lado a lado com a estrela de Star Trek Patrick Stewart, fato que alguns tabloides consideraram como razão para a pausa. O anúncio da pausa foi seguido pelo anúncio de que Davies e Julie Gardner deixariam seu posto como produtores executivos de ''Doctor Who ''após os especiais. Moffat, que havia ganho o Hugo Award três anos seguidos por seus roteiros para ''Doctor Who, foi nomeado novo escritor principal e produtor executivo. Piers Wenger e Beth Willis também foram nomeados ao cargo de produtores executivos. A dúvida de que Tennant ficaria ou não foi um grande tema na mídia do Reino Unido durante a maior parte de 2008. Em 19 de outubro de 2008, Tennant, enquanto aceitava seu prêmio de Ator Favorito no National Television Award, anunciou que deixaria o papel depois dos especiais. Depois de meses de especulação, foi anunciado no dia 3 de janeiro de 2009 que o ator de, então, vinte e seis anos Matt Smith se juntaria à série em 2010 interpretando o Décimo Primeiro Doutor, destruindo o recorde de Peter Davidson de ator mais jovem à interpretar o Doutor na história. O final da quarta temporada e o início dos especiais marcou uma "troca da guarda" para transmissões internacionais da série nos EUA e no Canadá. Nos EUA, o SciFi Channel renunciou os direitos de transmitir a série primeiro, abrindo espaço para que a BBC America fizesse isso. No Canadá, a manipulação controversa da CBC da série (que tinha visto uma acentuada diminuição do interesse da rede e edição destrutiva do finale da quarta temporada por motivos comerciais) chegou à um fim abrupto quando o canal de TV cabo Space adotou a série. Ambos passaram a exibir a temporada começando por The Next Doctor na primavera de 2009 e anunciaram que exibiriam a série semanal em 2010. O primeiro especial de 2009, Planet of the Dead, foi exibido na Páscoa. Planet of the Dead foi o primeiro episódio de Doctor Who ''a ser gravado em high definition e, subsequentemente, o primeiro a ser lançado em Blu-ray. Enquanto isso, Torchwood lançava sua terceira temporada em julho de 2009, agora na BBC One, mas em um formato deiferente: um único, aclamado pela crítica, arco de cinco episódios intitulado Children of Earth. Também recebeu altos índices de audiência ao ser exibido pela BBC America e pelo Space. The Sarah Jane Adventures começou a exibir sua terceira temporada em outubro de 2009, com David Tennant interpretando o Doutor em dois episódios. O trabalho na série spin-off - que não foi produzida pela BBC - K9 progrediram durante o ano. O segundo especial, The Waters of Mars, foi exibido no dia 15 de novembro de 2009, e a aventura animada, Dreamland, foi exibida primeiro na Red Button - que pertence à BBC - e depois na própria BBC. Durante a época do feriado de Natal, Tennant apareceu como o Doutor em uma série de idents de Natal para a BBC. Finalmente, a era do Décimo Doutor acabou com o especial de duas partes The End of Time. A Parte 1 foi exibida no dia 25 de dezembro de 2009 e a conclusão, na qual David Tennant entrega o papel para Matt Smith como o Décimo Primeiro Doutor, no dia 1º de janeiro de 2010. 'O NOVO HOMEM' A produção dos primeiros episódios de Matt Smith começou em julho de 2009. Escritores escalados para a nova temporada incluiam Richard Curtis (co-criador de Víbora Negra e autor de Quatro Casamentos e um Funeral) e Toby Whithouse (criador de Being Human). Houve rumores de que o notável autor de fantasia Neil Gaiman estaria envolvido na criação da nova temporada. Os rumores provaram ser incorretos, mas ele acabou escrevendo o episódio The Doctor's Wife na temporada seguinte. Michael Moorcock, outro notável autor de fantasia, também anunciou que lançaria um livro de Doctor Who que seria publicado em 2010. Uma pequena competição para Smith começou em janeiro de 2010 que as exibições do spin-off australiano K9 se iniciaram em partes da Europa. O Reino Unido, que já havia assistido à uma preview do primeiro episódio no Halloween de 2009, viu a série estrear no Disney XD no dia 3 de abril de 2010, horas antes da estreia da quinta temporada de ''Doctor Who. Depois de meses de publicidade intensa, a era de Matt Smith começou no dia 3 de abril de 2010 com a exibição de The Eleventh Hour na BBC One. Como uma forma de mostrar suporte internacional à série, as exibições nos EUA, Canadá, Austrália e Nova Zelândia foram agendadas dentro de algumas semanas, a primeira vez que os maiores mercados internacionais da série coincidiram com suas exibições desta forma. A quinta temporada foi exibida por treze semanas, terminando com The Big Bang no dia 26 de junho de 2010. Antes do primeiro episódio da quinta temporada fosse exibido, a BBC anunciou que um especial de Natal seria exibido em 2010, e que a produção da sexta temporada de New Who estava programada para começar no verão e que a mesma seria exibida em 2011. A sexta temporada foi exibida em duas partes; a primeira parte foi exibida na primavera e a segunda no outono. A BBC afirmou que a separação foi feita para acomodar um cliffhanger no meia da temporada - a revelação da identidade verdadeira de River Song. Foi dito que quem requisitou a separação foi Steven Moffat. A sétima temporada também foi exibida em duas partes, embora desta vez a primeira metade foi exibida no outono e a segunda na primavera, com um especial de Natal entre as duas. As exibições começaram em setembro de 2012, com Asylum of the Daleks. '50 ANOS' Seguindo o finale da sétima temporada, The Name of the Doctor, The Day of the Doctor foi exibido no TV e nos cinemas no dia 23 de novembro de 2013 para celebrar os 50 anos da série. O especial de Natal The Time of the Doctor foi exibido um mês depois no dia 25 de dezembro. Neste último ocorreu a regeneração do Décimo Primeiro Doutor, que se torna o Décimo Segundo Doutor interpretado por Peter Capaldi; Capaldi havia sido anunciado como o Décimo Segundo Doutor em um programa ao vivo meses antes, no dia 4 de agosto. CONTINUIDADE Uma comum controvérsia entre fãs e produtores da série é que grande parte do apelo do Doutor vem de suas origens misteriosas e alienígenas. Apesar de que ao longo das décadas foram feitas revelações sobre seu passado - que ele é um Senhor do Tempo, que ele é de Gallifrey, entre outras - os escritores têm se esforçado para manter algum senso de mistério e para preservar a eterna pergunta: "Doutor quem?". Esta história de fundo não foi rigidamente planejada desde o início, mas desenvolveu-se gradualmente e ao acaso ao longo dos anos, o resultado do trabalho de muitos escritores e produtores. Compreensivelmente, isso levou a problemas de continuidade. Personagens como o Monge foram retroativamente classificadas como Senhores do Tempo, as origens de raças como os Daleks foram redefinidas, e assim por diante. A criação de uma história de fundo detalhada levou à diversas críticas de que saber demais sobre o Doutor limitaria possibilidades de criação e anularia a sençação de mistério. Alguns dos arcos da era do Sétimo Doutor, que eram parte do "Plano Cartmel", foram feitos para lidar com este problema sugerindo que muito do que se sabia sobre o Doutor estava incorreto e que ele era uma figura muito mais perigosa e misteriosa do que se imaginava. Em uma cena não exibida de Remembrance of the Daleks e no episódio seguinte, Silver Nemesis, fica implícito (citando uma linha retirada de "Remembrance") que o Doutor é "mais do que um Senhor do Tempo". O cancelamento da série em 1989, entretanto, significou que nenhuma dessas "revelações" foi explicada completamente, pelo menos não na televisão. Lungbarrow, um dos livros da coleção New Adventures da Virgin Books, resolveu estas situações e explicou as origens do Doutor. Entretanto, nem todos os fãs consideram os livros como canon, e não aceitam as revelações feitas neste livro em particular. O telefilme de 1996 criou uma incerteza ainda maior sobre o personagem, revelando que a mãe do Doutor era humana e que ele se lembrava de seu pai. Os fãs, entretanto, pareceram mais chateados com o fato de o Oitavo Doutor ter beijado a Dra. Grace Holloway, quebrando o duradouro tabu da série que ia contra o Doutor ter envolvimentos românticos com seus companions. A revelação de que o Doutor é meio-humano no telefilme de 1996 é geralmente considerada um erro de continuidade, já que muitos acreditam que o Doutor é completamente Senhor do Tempo, fazendo com que fãs tentem achar explicações alternativas sobre porque o Doutor diria ser meio-humano. Muitos fãs consideram descontinuidades como sendo problemas, enquanto outros as consideram como fonte de interesse ou humor - uma atitude tomada no livro O Guia da Descontinuidade. Uma explicação comum criada pelos fãs é de que um universo com viajantes do tempo pode ter várias inconsistências históricas. O reboot da série abordou este problema de frente, sugerindo que "o tempo está em fluxo" e, com exceção de alguns pontos fixos no tempo, quase tudo pode ser alterado. Recentemente, algumas interpretações de fãs do finale da quinta temporada, The Big Bang, sugeriram um potencial reboot da continuidade de Doctor Who em sua totalidade, mas há também evidências opostas à estas interpretações. Há muita especulação dos fãs sobre exatamente quais aspectos da série, livros, audiodramas, e outras mídias são considerados canon. Isso se tornou ainda mais complexo pelo fato de que pelo menos um livro, quick read, HQ e áudio foram adaptados para a TV. Além disso, os eventos de pelo menos um livro foram mencionados na série. A BBC nunca firmemente definiu o que conta como "canon". Assim, Doctor Who está em contraste gritante com o canon mais formal de Star Trek, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Senhor dos Anéis - e, de fato, qualquer outro universo fictício. "DOCTOR WHO?" Quando a série começa, não se sabe nada sobre o Doutor, nem o seu nome. No primeiro arco, An Unearthly Child, dois professores da Coal Hill School em Londres, Barbara Wright e Ian Chesterton, ficam intrigados sobre uma de suas alunas, Susan Foreman, que apresenta grande inteligência e conhecimento desigual e extraordinariamente avançado. Seguindo-a até um ferro velho em 76 Totter's Lane, eles encontram um estranho senhor e ouvem a voz de Susan vindo de dentro do que parece uma cabine telefônica da polícia. Entrado na cabine, os dois descobrem que seu exterior é apenas camuflagem para o interior dimensionalmente transcendental da TARDIS. Susan chama o senhor de "Avô", mas ele simplesmente diz se chamar Doutor. Quando ele começa a temer que Ian e Barbara podem alertar as autoridades sobre o que viram, ele os leva para outro lugar no tempo e espaço. No primeiro episódio, Ian chama o Doutor de "Doutor Foreman", já que o ferro velho onde o encontram possui um sinal no qual está escrito "I.M. Foreman". Quando Ian o chama por este nome no episódio seguinte, o Senhor do Tempo responde "Eh? Doutor quem? Do que ele está falando?". Mais tarde, quando Ian percebe que "Foreman" não é o seu nome, ele pergunta para Barbara "Quem é ele? Doutor quem?". Apesar de listado nos créditos finais como "Doctor Who" por mais de vinte anos, o Doutor nunca foi realmente chamado por esse nome na série, a não ser como uma piada recorrente. Por exemplo, em The Five Doctors quando um personagem se refere à ele como "Doutor", outro personagem pergunta "Quem?". A única exceção é o computador WOTAN, no arco The War Machines, que disse "Doutor Quem está sendo requisitado". Em The Gunfighters, o Primeiro Doutor usa o pseudônimo Dr. Caligari. Em The Highlanders o Segundo Doutor usa o nome de "Doutor von Wer" (uma tradução em alemão de "Doutor de Quem"), e assina o próprio nome como "Dr. W" em The Underwater Menace. Em The Wheel in Space, seu companion Jamie lê um nome em alguns aparelhos médicos e diz para a equipe da Wheel que o nome do Doutor é "John Smith". O Doutor usa este pseudônimo várias vezes durante a série, geralmente colocando o prefixo "Doutor" antes do nome. Isso foi continuado pelo Décimo Doutor e referenciado no telefilme de 1996, em que, apesar de o Doutor estar inconsciente, um completo estranho, aparentemente de forma aleatória, escreve o nome John Smith em sua ficha médica. Em The Armageddon Factor, o Senhor do Tempo Drax chama o Quarto Doutor de "Theet", abreviação de "Theta Sigma", aparentemente um apelido de faculdade. No arco de 1988 intitulado Remembrance of the Daleks, pedem para que o Sétimo Doutor assine um documento, o que ele faz assinando com um ponto de interrogação e produz um cartão com uma série de letras gregas (ou alto gallifreyano antigo) e um ponto de interrogação. O Oitavo Doutor brevemente usa o pseudônimo de "Dr. Bowman" no telefilme de 1996. Ele também foi ridicularizado por outros Senhores do Tempo por aderir à um título tão "baixo" como "Doutor". Em várias tiras de spin-off, livros, filmes e outras mídias, o personagem é normalmente chamado de "Doctor Who" (ou apenas "Dr. Who") por rotina, embora esta tenha diminuído nos últimos anos. Do primeiro arco até Logopolis (o último arco da décima oitava temporada e também da era de Tom Baker), o personagem era creditado como "Doctor Who". Começando no primeiro arco de Peter Davidson, Castrovalva (que também foi o primeiro arco da décima nona temporada), o personagem principal foi creditado simplesmente como "The Doctor". O roteirista Terrance Dicks ofereceu a teoria de que os nomes dos Senhores do Tempo são tão longos e extremamente complicados de se pronunciar, e esse seria o motivo pelo qual o Doutor jamais revela o próprio nome. Entretanto, River Song, uma das poucas pessoas que sabem qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, conseguiu sussurrá-lo em seu ouvido em pouco tempo. Alguns fãs especulam que, já que o verdadeiro nome da Senhora do Tempo Romana é Romanadvoratrelundar, a primeira sílaba do verdadeiro nome do Doutor é "Who". ELOGIOS LONGAS METRAGENS OUTRAS MÍDIAS